Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky/Anime/Odcinki SG/SG007
| nzw=The total failure and the new Vincent's Pokémon! We thank Zalia!| scr=Gastly 001.png| nzwpl=Totalna porażka i nowy pokemon Vincenta! Dziękujemy Zalia!| nzwjp=合計障害と新しいヴァンサンのポケモン ！我々 はザリアをありがとう ！| tmjp=| serus=Silver&Gold| nrus=007| serjp=Silver&Gold| nrjp=007| nrodc=007| dtjp=Nigdy| dtus=5 stycznia 2012| dtpl=5 stycznia 2012| anim=Fiona| scen=Fiona| opis=Fiona| asdr=Fiona| dran=Fiona| }} SG007 -''' siódmy odcinek Anime Pokemon. Najważniejsze Wydarzenia * Lyra toczy walkę z Falknerem * Dowiadujemy się, że Sentret nauczył się dwóch nowych ataków: Super Głosu i Kuli Cienia. * Mimo, że stworek sobie świetnie radzi zostaje pokonany przez Pidgeotto (co oznacza, że sam pokonał Pidgeya i prawie Pidgeotto) * Lyra jest ostro zrezygnowana * Paczka spotyka Zalię * Dziewczyna mówi, że ma niesfornego Gastly'ego * Vincent zgadza się go potrenować * Nathan proponuje, że to wspaniały czas na trening Sentreta (rozpoczyna się walka Vincent vs Lyra) Debiuty Ludzi * Zalia Pokemonów * Pidgeotto (Falknera) * Bulbasaur (Zalii) * Gastly (Wcześniej Zalii, potem Vincenta) Występują Ludzie * Lyra * Nathan * Vincent * Falkner * Zalia Pokemony Treść - Sentret, wybieram Cię! - Co?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Nathan i Vincent. (...) Ahh, Violet City. Miejsce gdzie Lyra popełni z pewnością kolejną porażkę. Ale czyżby? No jasne, przecież przeczytaliście tytuł.. Licho wie co tej babcie łazi po głowie, ale dajmy jej się nacieszyć chwilą chwały, okey? - Pozwolę Ci zacząć pierwsza - powiedział Falkner. - Dobrze... Kula Cienia! - Sentret zaatakował Pidgey'a. Ptak ledwo uniknął tego ataku i już pędził na stworka. - Zaatakuj Dziobaniem! - krzyknął Falkner. Poke-Ptak wydziobał Sentretowi trochę futra. Tego za wiele. Pokemon wpadł z furię. Gdyby był ognisty, uruchomił by się z pewnością Pożar... Nie ważne. W każdym bądź razie Sentret zacząć atakować Super Głosem. - Nie! - Lider załamał się. - Niech przestanie! - A-a-a... - uśmiechnęła się Lyra. - Senty'ego nic nie przebije, co nie Chiko? - Riitaaaa.... - A teraz Kula Cienia! - trenerka była w swoim żywiole, a Sentret był w swoim super humorze. Pidgey oberwał i odleciał na bok. Wiwat, superowo nie? - O kurde... - Falkner się wkurzył. - Pidgeotto, chodź! - Sentret, Drapanie! - krzyknęła Lyra, a futrzak poprawnie wykonał komendę. - Nie damy się, Pidgeotto Tornado! - Zatrzymaj je Super Głosem! - A wy przestańcie się drzeć! - nie wytrzymał Vincent, a wszyscy na niego popatrzeli. - Eee, to znaczy... do booojuu do booojuu do booojuuuu.... - No właśnie... Kula Cienia! Ptak mocno oberwał, ale był twardym przeciwnikiem. Nie ma co, Lyra przegra. "Hej, więcej wiary we mnie!" Zamknij się, to ja tu jestem narratorką. "A co to ma do mojego zdania?" To, że Falkner zaatakował Senty'ego Drapaniem. - Rzesz! - warknęła dziewczyna. - A teraz połącz Hiper Głos z Kulą Cienia! Wyszło coś w rodzaju Mrocznego Głosu, co było inspiracją dla Nathana. - Nieźle... - mruknął z uznaniem. - Pidgeotto, wszystko dobrze? - powiedział trener do Pokemona. - Okey, a teraz Tornado! Tornado zwiało Sentreta, jednak on się trzymał. Pokręciło go czy co? - Drapanie! - jednak przeciwnik był szybszy. Kiedy futrzak miał zaatakować, Pidgeotto złapał go Pazurami i zaczął dziobać. Sentret został pokonany. - NIE!!! - Lyra załamała się. Runęła na kolana, później się położyła. Łzy leciały jej z oczu. - Kolejna przegrana... Nie, nie, nie! - Chiko... - zatroszczył się Chikorita. - Odejdź sobie, Chikorita... - powiedziała przez łzy dziewczyna. - Lyra! - Nathan chciał podbiec do dziewczyny, jednak Vincent go zatrzymał. - Nie. Sama musi sobie poradzić. Do Lyry podszedł Sentret. Był ranny, ale mimo wszystko wesoły. - Senty, Sent.. - zatroszczył się. Lyra podniosła głowę. - Nic Ci nie jest, Sentret? - usiadła i wzięła futrzaka na ręce. Zaczęła go głaskać. - Mój mały, kochany Sentret... Hej, Falkner! - krzyknęła do lidera. - To jeszcze nie koniec! Zemścimy się! - dodała z uśmieszkiem. - Będę czekać! - odpowiedział lider, a później cała grupa wyszła z sali. - Wszystko OK? - spytał Nathan. - Tak, daję radę... - Wow! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna i podbiegła do przyjaciół. - Eee... - Vincent wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. - A ty kim jesteś? - Ja? Zalia, idioto! - zaśmiała się. - A TO jest Bulbasaur. Mój Pokemon. Fajny jest nie? Ostatnio trenowaliśmy. Trochę się zmęczył, ale daje rade - tu spojrzała na Lyrę. - Twoja walka była super! - Serio tak uważasz? - spytała. - No. Wszystko widziałam z dachu sali. Ty i Sentret to niezła drużyna! - teraz spojrzała na chłopców. - Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. - Naszej?! - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. - Aha. Który z Was jest hodowcą? Vincent niepewnie podszedł do Zalii. - Eee.. Ja... - Świetnie! Bo widzisz, mam problem z moim Gastly'm. - Gastly'm? - Tak, będę wdzięczna, jak mi pomożesz go wytrenować. - Wytrenować?! - zaśmiał się Nathan. - Już Lyra lepiej trenuje! - ale tutaj jego przyjaciółka spojrzała na niego karcącym wzrokiem. - To znaczy... Vincent świetnie go wytrenuje. - Świetnie, zostanę z Wami chwilę - Zalia spojrzała na Lyrę. - Może Gastly i Sentret stoczą walkę? Wtedy trochę potrenują. - W sumie dobry pomysł - uśmiechnęła się Lyra. - Zaczynamy? - Dobra.. - mruknął Vincent. - Obym tylko nie przegrał. - Chciałeś powiedzieć: abym tylko JA nie przegrała - spojrzenie Lyry mówi wszystko. Bez wyjątku. Ten trening MUSI wygrać. Co to za Pokemon? ''Co to za Pokemon?' To Bulbasaur! Plik:001.png Co to za Pokemon?